1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to windows for bank tellers which are installed in walls of bank buildings to protect a bank teller by the bullet-resisting glass mounted in the window frame while the teller has visual communication with a customer conducting a banking transaction at drive-up or walk-up deal drawer devices at the window, or at spaced auto-teller facilities having customer pneumatic tube terminals communicating with similar teller terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior protective windows for bank tellers for walk-up or drive-up deal drawer units, or for spaced visual auto-teller customer stations normally have used a bay window-type of construction which essentially has been custom or tailor-made for each installation. Such prior bay window-type custom made tellers bank windows are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,179, 2,949,870, 3,059,840, 3,237,853, 3,302,871 and 3,429,082. While such prior bank window constructions have satisfied the objectives described in the listed patents, they nevertheless have been relatively expensive to build, install, repair and maintain because of their custon-made nature, or because of being specially designed and fabricated to meet special architectural specifications.
Heretofore, a bay window-type construction projecting from a building wall as seemed desirable to provide good teller visibility. This has involved complications in the design and construction of the window frame in which the glass is mounted; and where special architectural requirements were made as to the frame materials, the entire frames had to be formed of the specified material such as stainless steel, bronze, and the like.
Such requirements further have presented complications in providing the necessary weather seals around the frame and where the bullet-resistant glass panels are mounted in the frame. Also great difficulties have been encountered when it has been necessary to replace a bullet-resistant glass panel in prior structures.
I am not aware of any bank window structures which are modular in construction so as to accommodate various window widths, wall thickness and glass thicknesses while using and requiring only the same basic window and glass frame components for all sizes of windows, walls and glass.
There exists a need in the field of bank window structures for a window construction permitting increased visibility through increased window width, while avoiding bay window-type structure; which has primary window frame components fabricated of formed sheet steel members clad on exterior surfaces with selected or decorative thin sheet material to satisfy architectural requirements; in which bullet-resistant glass panels may be installed and replaced by access from the building exterior in the wall of which the window frame is located; and in which window frame conduits or raceways are located communicating entirely around the frame containing prewired electrical cables to accommodate switches, electrical outlets and electrical accessories on the inside of the window so as to eliminate the requirement of wiring electrical components in and adjacent the window after the installation of the window in the building wall.